This application is based upon U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/533,612 filed Dec. 31, 2003.
This invention deals generally with fences and more specifically with a fixture for hanging wire fences on posts.
Probably the most common system for hanging wire fence on wooden fence posts is the use of simple metal staples. However, although the staples are inexpensive, the drawbacks frequently encountered are their tendency to deteriorate with time and exposure and the possibility they will loosen due to deterioration of the straight holes in the wooden post by which they are attached.
Another common system for supporting wire fences uses a metal post that is shaped generally like a channel and has angled slots or tabs on the channel's web over the entire length. This permits hanging the fence wires within such slots or between the tab and the body of the post. On the posts with tabs, the tabs can be bent in toward the body after the fence is installed to lock the fence wire in place. Such metal posts are, of course, much more expensive that simple wood posts, not only because of the material cost, but also due to the need to form the channel and the tabs over the entire length of the post so that it can be used for any height of fence. Another extra cost arises when such posts are being used for electrified fences. In that situation the electrified wire must be mounted on individual insulators at each post. A less obvious limitation of such slotted metal posts is that all the slots are parallel and must be angled with their opening at the highest point of the slot to permit hanging the fence wires. However, while that means that all the fence wires can be placed in the slots with a single downward motion, it also means that an upward force will detail the entire fence from the post unless the wires are somehow locked in place.
It would be very beneficial to have a wire fence hanging fixture that can be used on all types of fence posts, is suitable for all fence heights, is inexpensive to manufacture, and can easily lock a wire grid fence in place without any other parts.